The Biostatistics Section Offers assistance in all aspects of study design and analysis. A priority of the Section is assisting investigators in the analysis of their data and in preparing resulting manuscripts. The Section also works with investigators in developing new projects and protocols. This includes clarification of the aim(s), design, sample size, and planning methods for analysis. Dr. Hauck, head of the Section, sits on the Clinical Cancer Research Review Committee and has sign-off responsibility for statistical aspect of all trials at the KCC.